frizerismoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Epic Freeway Chase
Epic Freeway Chase is the thirteenth episode of the series and is the third episode of the second season. In this episode, the perspectives of Falcon and his group during the convoy assault and subsequent police chase the Hellgang is involved in are shown before the conclusion takes place in American Road. It involves not only Falcon's gang, but also the Hellgang and the police. Plot Summary The episode begins by showing the aftermath and flashbacks of the convoy assault and police chase members of the Hellgang were involved in, after previewing an event that later takes place. It then goes back in time to the point before the convoy attack took place, revealing that Falcon is following the convoy all along; he and his team members are also going after the safe. Meanwhile, Simna arrives at a meeting point where Diablo and Hunter are waiting. Falcon decides to pull over and observe what's going on; he notices the convoy has stopped at an intersection after Black Widow has blocked the convoy's path, causing a minor accident. Hunter notes that Sithis and Howitzer have not arrived at the meeting point, though Sithis insists the delay was due to a flat tire. Not long after, Black Widow pulls away, and Rebel, Savage, and Sweeper all attack the convoy, causing damage to civilian vehicles in the process; Falcon is surprised at what he is seeing before Diablo asks if he, Hunter, and Simna should proceed with the plan without Sithis and Howitzer. After replying to stay put, Falcon follows the trail of destruction and examine further. While Hellhound, Savage, Rebel, and Black Widow all are searching for the safe after it flew out of the armored van as a result of a collision with a bus, Falcon informs his team about the perpetrators behind the attack. A ctOS search is initiated after Officer Edmond calls for backup; Officer Nate has received orders on finding the suspects. With the safe in their possession, Hellhound, Savage, Rebel, and Black Widow all left the crime scene; Falcon then follows them. Police units have arrived to stop the suspects, but most end up wrecked by the suspects, after which the Hellgang splits up. Falcon then orders Diablo, Hunter, and Simna to start searching for the remaining targets. They have caused accidents during their search and subsequent chase. The dispatcher then sends out more police units when the situation started to get dicey for them. HellCop responds as well after suspecting that the Hellgang are involved. After Black Widow evades the cops and hides at the dock, another event can be seen on the Platinum Gate Bridge; as it turns out, the green semi hanging from the bridge was due to an accident that occurred some time ago; traffic has come to a complete stop as a result. Unfortunately for Sithis and Howitzer, they are stuck in the traffic jam, and Sithis has had enough of waiting. He recklessly pushes aside other vehicles surrounding his semi before heading towards the freeway; moments after, the green semi detaches from its trailer and falls into the body of water above the bridge. A small scene can be seen with Inertia waiting at a TurboBurger drive-thru, with Dean and Sam Winchester ordering a lot of food. The Winchesters have caused a long line of angry, impatient, and hungry customers during their order, and after they are done, Inertia orders the same to keep traffic flowing. Around this point, Sweeper ends up at an alleyway full of parked cars, and he questions how he got there; with no other choice, he pushes aside several of them to get out. Meanwhile, Simna has trouble finding either Rebel, Savage, or Black Widow; Hunter finds Savage (as well as Sweeper), and Diablo spots Rebel with the safe not long after. As HellCop starts searching at the docks, he is informed of the Viper; with that, he starts searching for the vehicle, leaving Black Widow's Coronet undetected. The Hellgang heads towards the freeway in American Road, along with Falcon's gang and the police. Falcon tells Sithis to release the Beast, though Diablo insists not to until everyone has left Belasco City. Minutes later, Sithis releases the Beast, which is revealed to be Howitzer and the Ramp Car. The highly-modified vehicle flips over several vehicles in its way; Sithis then turns around in order to follow the Beast. Soon, Howitzer spots his first target, the Viper, and attacks Hellhound and most of the police vehicles chasing the sports car; HellCop and Detective Max have escaped unharmed and starts to search for more suspects. Falcon then follows the Ramp Car to ensure everything goes as planned. Hellhound ends up on a road on the hills after crash-landing; the impact has damaged the Viper, though it remains operational. He warns the rest of the Hellgang to watch out for the Beast. HellCop arrives at the same location a few minutes later and, with the help of a few civilians nearby, continues pursuit. Howitzer partially takes down Sweeper by launching a Chevrolet Corvette that is in his way at the target before he enters a tunnel where he continues his rampage. Sweeper regains control and heads in the opposite direction to try to save Rebel from the Beast. Unfortunately, it is too late when Howitzer gets to Rebel first and takes down his target and sending the safe flying; another pile-up occurs not long after. Afterwards, Falcon, Hunter, Diablo, and Sithis have surrounded the safe that ended up on the road. Black Widow finally spots the Ramp Car but is not targeted; she becomes concerned about Rebel after she passes by Falcon's group members. Upon arrival, Rebel is found to be knocked unconscious from the impact; with the help of a few Samaritans, Black Widow rushes Rebel towards the nearest hospital, but not before Falcon and his team make fun of the situation they caused as they depart. Meanwhile, Sithis notices that Sweeper's semi is still mobile and attempts to take it down, but Sweeper didn't give in; the two then engage in a standoff. Eventually, Sweeper takes down Sithis; not long after, Sweeper's semi goes out of control and crashes, wrecking the semi. Sithis got out with some damage to his semi, but with the trailer totaled. Eventually, Hellhound spots Falcon's Challenger, and the two engage in a standoff, exchanging hits along the way. The Viper manages to avoid another attack from Howitzer at one point. With the police aware of Falcon's gang, several units attempt to stop them with roadblocks and even a Grappler (a device that is mounted to the front of police vehicles and deploys a net designed to destroy the rear tire and stop the fleeing vehicle), but Howitzer prevents the police from attacking his fellow teammates with his trusty Ramp Car and provides a clear path for them. After ensuring there are no police vehicles ahead, Howitzer turns around and attacks the police. At the same time, Sweeper and Savage escape from the wreck and carjacks a 1969 Dodge Charger R/T, with Sweeper behind the wheel to send the injured Savage to the nearest hospital. HellCop and Detective Max have caught up to Hellhound and Falcon and initiate a pursuit. However, Max's unmarked Charger Hellcat is taken down by Howitzer. The Beast then sends an orange Ibishu Pigeon on the other side of the road, causing an accident just below the bridge. An unfortunate driver in a teal ETK K-Series has caught air from the pile-up and crashes into an oil tanker on the bridge, resulting in a fiery explosion that causes the bridge to collapse, but not before Hellhound barely pass under the crumbling structure. HellCop is then blocked off, and the remaining mobile police units have caught up, including Officer Nate. They wonder how their suspects manage to create such mayhem before closing down the freeway. Later, Hellhound has arrived at the hospital where Black Widow and Sweeper are waiting; fortunately, both Rebel and Savage are still alive. The three then discuss about what happened, with Hellhound deducing that he has met Falcon in the past (with flashbacks accompanying this) before the episode concludes. The post-credits reveal that Falcon and his group has escaped to Italy when a turboprop plane lands at an airport in the European country. The very end of the episode reveals that a gray ETK K-Series that was sent flying by Howitzer during his attack on police units ends up in space. This part is likely added for humor. Key Characters' Cars Hellhound - white Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR with black and red stripes (heavily damaged by Howitzer and Falcon during the episode) Sweeper - black Gavril T75 with a dry box trailer (destroyed during the episode) Rebel - blue Gavril D15 Crew Cab Off-Road (wrecked by Howitzer during the episode) Savage - red Gavril Roamer Off-Road (severely damaged after the events in Belasco City; it was then destroyed along with Sweeper's semi when the SUV was parked inside the dry box trailer) Black Widow - black Dodge Coronet R/T Inertia - black Ibishu Pessima V8 HellCop - yellow Dodge Charger SRT-8 Police Interceptor Falcon - blue Dodge Challenger SRT-8 392 with white racing stripes (damaged by Hellhound during the episode) Diablo - yellow Gavril H15 Vanster Off-Road Hunter - green Dodge Ram SRT-10 Simna - black Buick GNX Sithis - blue Gavril T75 with a dry box trailer (trailer was wrecked during the episode; semi sustained damage during the episode) Howitzer - "The Beast" Ramp Car Nate - Ibishu 200BX "Twoima" Police Unit Detective Max - unmarked black Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat (wrecked by Howitzer during the episode) Officer Wang - Dodge Charger SRT-8 Police Interceptor (wrecked by Howitzer during the episode) Officer Siege - Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Police Interceptor (wrecked by Howitzer during the episode) Trivia * This is the first episode to focus mainly on the perspectives of a minor organization while an event takes place, mainly Falcon's gang. * This is the second episode to foreshadow the upcoming events and expectations that will happen later in the video, after Crazy City Police Chase. * According to FrIzErIs, he spent almost 2 months recording and an additional 2.5 weeks editing; 1722 GB consisting of 1533 clips have been recorded, while 126 vehicles were either damaged or destroyed (excluding the vehicles destroyed in the previous episode). ** If one were to include the vehicles destroyed or damaged in the previous episode (88 vehicles), then the total number of vehicles destroyed or damaged in the September event tallies up at 214 vehicles. * This episode is, by far, the longest of the entire series (excluding the Season 1 Finale). It also hold the distinction of most main characters to appear in a single episode. * A total of 56 users from the official BeamNG forums applied to be in this episode. ** Dean Wang, GenexixsCz (aka Mad Genexixs), RiFlech, and RRGL made mods for FrIzErIs, hence why their characters (Officer Wang, Detective Max, Officer Siege, and Howitzer, respectively) were listed as part of the main cast. * FrIzErIs has joked about Inertia ordering so much food from the TurboBurger restaurant and how the character had to consume everything after nobody else from the Hellgang showed up for lunch (due to the police chase). Video Category:Videos